


we were destined to explode;

by starmilk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Bittersweet, Fluff, M/M, and a lot of things that shouldn't be possible but are done anyways, ish, kind of, there's a lot of fluff, wandering through cities at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmilk/pseuds/starmilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they had one night together -</p><p>(only one night).</p><p>they spend it running wild through the streets of tokyo; lost only in each other, consequences forgotten. the world was theirs for the night and they could do whatever they wanted, as long as they were with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we were destined to explode;

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is. it took me a rather long time, though.
> 
> basically - kuroo and tsukishima have a relationship that no one approves of? everyone actively tries to keep them away from each other, etc. etc. 
> 
> (they're lost in each other though, lost in first love, so they don't listen. tsukishima goes to tokyo, knowing fully well that he would probably be locked up after he finally returned.  
> they have one more night together and this is what they do. i guess).
> 
> warning: the stuff they do in tokyo is probably very inaccurate and stuff; extremely impossible in real life, so please just pretend they are in an au version of tokyo where all of this is very possible. 
> 
> i apologize for any mistakes, and i hope at least somebody enjoys this because it was actually really fun to write.

The city glittered beneath them, flickering and shimmering in harsh reds and gentle golds; black highlighted in glittering silver, cold blues glimmering through icy glass.

The wind was cold and grating, blowing almost aggressively throughout the night, but the iciness of the air didn’t register to them - their hands were clasped tight, and they were drawing warmth from each other, warmth that repelled the cruel wind.

The air was icy and the city was dancing beneath them in a flurry of lights, and his heart was beating with an odd excitement, breaths coming quick and short.

Kuroo turned to look at him, an almost mischievous look in his dark eyes.

“The world’s ours, Tsukki. If only for the night.”

They breathed in together, a breath of cold air laced with anticipation.

“What do you want to do?”

 

=

 

They ran down from the rooftop, hand in hand down the cement stairs littered with cigarette buds and ashes, dashed out into the streets of Tokyo.

The city was alive around them, bustling with cars and motorcycles roaring through the streets, people doing late night shopping, teenagers wandering around the streets lit up by lights. Billboards flashed from every building, huge TV screens playing advertisments.

Kuroo laughed fully, tilting his head back. He looked ecstatic, Tsukishima thought idly as he stared at the dark haired boy. _Ecstatic. And beautiful._

“Hmm...you want to go watch a movie, maybe?” Kuroo asked, eyes sweeping across the streets and roads.

Tsukishima shrugged. His words came out in an almost breathless hiss. “Sure.”

“The closest movie theatre from here isn’t very good. It’s a bit old, the seats are rather worn out. Hm. Well. Biking it is.”

“Biking?” Tsukishima questioned, and Kuroo grinned a smile that seemed almost troublesome. It warned that Kuroo was about to do something possibly stupid and maybe illegal, but Tsukishima couldn’t bring himself to particularly care.

“Yeah,” Kuroo shrugged, tightening his grip on Tsukishima’s hand. “‘Course. I mean, if we’re going to navigate the city, we need some decent transportation, yeah?”

 

=

 

“...did you just buy a motorcycle off the black market of Tokyo?”

“No, no, Tsukki. I bought this motorcycle through completely legal means, and if anyone ever asks, that is what you shall tell them.”

“You just bought a motorcycle off the black market of Tokyo.”

“It’s a beauty. Silver and black, hints of orange and red -.”

“You _bought a motorcycle off the black market of Tokyo._ ”

“Shh, Tsukki. Put on your helmet and get on, will you?”

 

=

 

Fifteen minutes later they were cruising through the streets of Tokyo at a speed that was most definitely over the speed limit, making sharp turns, grazing the sides of sidewalks and coming very, very, close into crashing into various things.

“Do you even have a _license_?”

“Nah. Who needs one, though?”

“ _You’re going to kill us,_ ” Tsukishima all but screamed. His arms were tight around Kuroo’s midriff already, but they were slowly squeezing tighter and tighter every time Kuroo swerved dangerously; almost crashed into something.

“Sweet Tsukki, I do appreciate the fact that you’re holding onto me so tightly,” Kuroo coughed out, accelerating slightly, “As you hardly ever do that. In fact, I don’t believe you’ve ever done it before, and it’s wonderful, really, except for the fact that _you’re cutting off my air stream and I am going to suffocate._ ”

Tsukishima’s cheeks flushed red as he loosened his arms. “Go slower, then! You’re going to kill us or get us arrested, maybe even both!”

Kuroo hummed thoughtfully, leaning out over the handlebars. “I actually don’t see how that’s _possible_ , but, well, whatever you say, Tsukki.”

 

=

 

They pulled up in front of the movie theatre in record time, and as Tsukishima stood up and leaned against the wall of the theatre, tried to regain his breath and regulate his breathing - get his heart to slow down a little - Kuroo parked the motorcycle.

Kuroo was humming rather cheerfully as he came back, and he took Tsukishima’s hand again, lifting it to his lips and pressing a barely there kiss on the wrist, against the barely visible blue veins.

“Please,” Tsukishima managed to get out, “Please drive slower next time.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, stared at Tsukishima’s face for a moment. “Well. Okay. Your wish is my command, tonight.”

 

=

 

Kuroo was the one who chose the movie, choosing a film about oceans and pirates and time travel that looked absolutely tacky and terrible - they ended up in an empty theatre, as nobody else had wanted to see the film.

“Why did you choose this movie?” Tsukishima questioned, staring out at the completely empty theatre.

“Hmm. I wonder,” Kuroo turned towards Tsukishima, a barely there smile gracing his lips.

Thirty seconds later, he had shoved Tsukishima into the back row of seats, pushing him against the wall as they kissed, hot and breathless and almost desperately, the terrible movie playing on the screen completely forgotten.

The bag of popcorn that Tsukishima had been holding fell onto the floor, bursting over the rows of seats.

Neither of them cared, or even noticed.

 

=

 

Tsukishima’s hair and shirt were utterly disheveled when they walked out of the movie theatre, and he was sporting several dark bruises around his neck. Kuroo looked at him and smiled as if was looking at a complete masterpiece, grinned and purred like a pleased cat.

Kuroo, to Tsukishima’s relief, drove much slower than he had before, moving through the streets of Tokyo while actually obeying the traffic laws. The city moved gently past them, and the wind blew against them, and it was actually rather peaceful and nice.

Tsukishima found himself resting against the firmness of Kuroo’s back, his head pressed to Kuroo’s shoulderblades.

(Kuroo didn’t seem to mind).

“Where are we going?” Tsukishima asked, and he felt Kuroo laugh softly. The laugh vibrated throughout Tsukishima’s body, sending shivers down his spine.

“A cake shop.”

“...a cake shop?”

“It’s new, opened just this week. The reviews say they have the best strawberry shortcake in all of Tokyo.”

“...”

“You’ll love it, Tsukki.”

 

=

 

Tsukishima poked at the strawberry shortcake in front of him and tried to hide how incredibly pleased he actually was.

“So?” Kuroo was sitting across from him, smiling brightly. “Is it good?”

“It’s okay.”

“Just okay?”

Tsukishima took another small bite of the cake, holding back the urge to scarf down the entire thing in seconds. It was _delicious_. The best he had ever had. Whether that was because of the store’s incredible talent in making strawberry shortcake or because he was with Kuroo or because of _what_ , he didn’t know - but it was delicious, so delicious, and he was trying not to let that show on his face.

“It’s good.”

“Is that the best I’m going to get from you?” Kuroo sighed, watching as Tsukishima very slowly made his way through the slice of shortcake, moving in stiff, controlled movements.

“It’s good,” Tsukishima repeated, unrelenting.

Kuroo sighed again, before looking up and waving at the girl standing behind the counter of the cake shop. “Hi! Could you please pack up three more slices of your strawberry shortcake? To go. Thanks.”

Tsukishima had paused in his eating, was now staring at Kuroo, looking rather confused. “Why did you -.”

“Well, considering you very obviously have fallen in love with the shortcake - you’re rather bad at hiding it, by the way - I thought I might as well get some to go.”

Tsukishima spluttered, and Kuroo smiled almost smugly across the table at him.

 

=

 

“You haven’t been to Tokyo Tower yet, right?”

“Not yet. But isn’t it closed already?”

“We can always break in, you know.”

“Please don’t do any more illegal things. I didn’t come here to get arrested.”

 

=

 

They went to Tokyo Tower anyways, and, well, it was closed. Guards were still patrolling the area, though, and Kuroo dismounted the bike and went up to the guards in front of the tower, started talking as Tsukishima slowly got off the bike and took off his helmet.

Kuroo came back to the motorcycle, grinning wildly. His helmet was still tucked underneath his arm, and he put it down as he spoke. “We’ve got an hour. Come on.”

“How did you - first the motorcycle, and now _this_ \- are you secretly someone with huge influence in Japan?” Tsukishima blurted out, unable to hide his surprise.

Kuroo looked up from where he was getting the strawberry shortcakes out of the storage compartment. “Nah. I’m just the captain of a humble volleyball team,” he grinned.

“...”

“I bribed them. People can always be bribed, Tsukki. Besides, I have my entire life savings with me right now. I’ve got money to spend. It feels kind of nice, you know, spending money. As long as you don’t think about how _empty_ your bank account will be after, it really is a satisfying feeling.”

Kuroo grinned, tucking the box of shortcakes under his arm. “Come on, then. An hour isn’t a very long time. We need to make the best of it, you know?”

 

=

 

Kuroo had insisted on feeding him.

They sat in relative silence, on the floor of the observatory, staring out over Tokyo and beyond.

A city covered in shimmering gold lights was spread out beneath them, captivating and beautiful.

Tsukishima bit into a strawberry covered with cream, watching as Kuroo prepared another bite of the shortcake.

It was almost time for them to leave before Kuroo spoke, breaking the tranquil quiet.

“We need to make the best of it, you know.”

His voice was quiet, perfectly serious with an underlying hardness; an air of resentment.

Tsukishima nodded in reply, throat closing up as he swallowed another bite of the shortcake. The air was suddenly much heavier.

“I mean, we only have tonight,” Kuroo let out a breath. He took a bite of the shortcake for himself, licked cream off his lips.

“Only tonight,” Tsukishima echoed, and they both glanced at each other. Tsukishima smiled wryly, and Kuroo did the same; an underlying sadness lay behind both of their smiles.

 

=

 

The empty box shortcake box was deposited into a garbage bin as they walked out of Tokyo Tower, Kuroo waving at the night guards as they both got onto the motorcycle again.

“Next,” Kuroo said, as the motorcycle hummed to life, “We’re going to the Skytree. I know someone with keys.”

“...you know someone with _keys_ to the Tokyo Skytree.”

“Yes. We’ll need to make one stop before we get there, but it shouldn’t take too long.”

“You have been lying to me. You are someone who is very important in Tokyo, aren’t you? Or at the very least, someone with very good connections.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Tsukki,” Kuroo spoke as the motorcycle started to move. “I am simply one hell of a volleyball captain.”

 

=

 

They stopped at a small apartment complex, where a woman that looked to be in her late forties, maybe, stood on the steps. She held set of keys in her hand, and her face lit up in a gentle smile as Kuroo pulled up in the motorcycle.

Kuroo got off the motorcycle, taking off his helmet in a swift motion. Tsukishima did the same - got off the motorcycle, took off his helmet.

“Come on,” Kuroo grinned brightly, taking Tsukishima’s hand in his as he walked towards the woman.

“Thank you,” Kuroo smiled, giving the woman a hug as she passed him the keys.

“I’ve made copies, like you asked - you can keep them, but don’t you dare do anything irresponsible with them -.”

“Of course not,” Kuroo grinned roguishly, pocketing the keys. “Thank you, really. You’re the absolute best, uba.”

“You know I am.” The woman glanced up, looked over at Tsukishima - who was standing next to Kuroo, shuffling around rather awkwardly. “So? When are you going to introduce me?”

Kuroo jumped, looking rather shocked, before smiling. He took Tsukishima’s hand and started gesturing. “Uba, this is Tsukki. Tsukki - this is my nanny from back when I was in grade school. We’re still rather close, as you can see. She works as a cook in the Sky Restaurant, which is why she has keys. She’s actually one of the higher ranked cooks, which is why she has a rather impressive set of master keys.”

Kuroo grinned again. “Okay. Now we’re done. Bye, uba! Thank you.”

Kuroo started back towards the motorcycle, but Tsukishima lingered for a moment.

Kuroo’s nanny stared at him for a bit, a small smile touching her face. “Well. He did choose well, didn’t he? Tsukishima, wasn’t it? Look after him, alright? He can be a real handful. Keep him out of trouble, will you?”

Tsukishima stared, felt his throat close up slightly. Finally, he bowed his head and nodded. “I will,” he managed to get out, voice serious and rather solemn. “I promise I will.”

 

=

 

The Skytree was stunning - they avoided the guards and made their way into the restaurant kitchens, where Kuroo suggested they bake cookies or perhaps a cake, and Tsukishima hissed at him that the guards were currently _not_ on his side, there were _cameras_ , and there was no way they would be able to do that without getting caught.

Kuroo responded to this by strolling out of the kitchens and coming back ten minutes later with a substantially lighter wallet.

“Like I said before, Tsukki, everyone can be bribed. Now - let’s bake a cake.”

 

=

 

They used the bare minimum of ingredients, scrounged from the discarded pile - made a total mess of the kitchens before rigorously cleaning everything up; ended up with something that was barely edible.

Kuroo shrugged as he pulled out his phone and took a picture of what was supposed to be a cake. “What a beautiful cake. I mean, it shouldn’t taste _that_ bad, right?”

“I am certain,” Tsukishima replied, staring at the plate with thin lips, “That at some point you messed up the tablespoons and teaspoons; and the salt with the sugar; and we added too much vanilla extract because they discarded an entire bottle, and there was definitely not enough milk and not enough flour. Also, it’s not thoroughly baked. Throw it away. It’s probably poisonous.”

“It’s beautiful, though,” Kuroo sighed. “All in the memories, Tsukki. The taste doesn’t matter. Would you like to eat some?”

“No,” Tsukishima deadpanned, cleaning up the last of the flour on the counter. “Come on. Let’s get out of here. Technically, we’re not supposed to be doing this, we’ve been here much too long, and I’m starting to get uneasy.”

 

=

Next they went to Ueno Zoo, at Kuroo’s request.

(They didn’t go in, though - Kuroo wanted to break in, but Tsukishima had stopped him.

‘We’ve gone into too many places that we weren’t allowed into already. No more.’

‘You _spoilsport_.’)

 

=

 

They stopped at a 24 hour convenience store after they had left the zoo, bought drinks and snacks and lingered around in the magazine section flipping through magazines in silence - only basking in the other’s company, taking comfort in it.

Occasionally, they would toss snacks at each other. Kuroo got up to buy more drinks and snacks every time they were finished, and that effectively kept the person manning the store from just kicking them out.

 

=

 

“We should go to a hotel now,” Kuroo murmured, as they exited the convenience store.

Tsukishima was holding a bag loaded with bottles of milk and cup ramen. The sky seemed lighter than it had when they had first started - _what time was it?_

“I mean, we’re both kind of high on adrenaline right now. It’ll crash soon, though, so we should find someplace nice and classy to crash.”

“...a manga cafe would be fine,” Tsukishima stated. “I’ve never been to one of those.”

“Huh. You should go to one at some point, then,” Kuroo commented, before starting to shake his head almost violently at Tsukishima. “We’re not going to a manga cafe, though. Didn’t you hear me? I said _nice and classy_. Preferably a five star hotel. I still have money. Oh - how about the Ritz Carlton? Highest building in Tokyo, great views.”

“...you have enough money for _that_?”

“Come on, come on. We need somewhere to make the cup ramen, anyways. And I’ve always wanted to randomly go book a room in a five star hotel.”

 

=

 

The room was stunningly beautiful, with huge windows and beautiful views, a bed covered in soft cushions and armchairs situated right beside the windows - a bathroom with a sunken bathtub beside a window that looked out over Tokyo; everything was new and bright.

 _It feels surrea_ l, Tsukishima thought, sinking into the bed as Kuroo bustled around the minibar, trying to prepare the cup ramen.

“There’s no bowls. I can’t find the bowls. What the hell.”

Water was brewing already, and Kuroo was going through the utensils. “I can’t find any bowls.”

“Just use whatever, then.”

“Hmm. Do you want coffee, Tsukki? Or tea? Or milk tea?”

“Milk tea,” Tsukishima buried his face into a pillow. His voice was muffled as he spoke.

“Ah. Alright then.”

Fifteen minutes later, Kuroo presented him with cup ramen in a wineglass and milk tea in a cup.

They ate together, leaning against the cushions on the bed. Kuroo stole kisses as they ate, and Tsukishima let him.

They kissed softly and slowly, languidly; Kuroo tasted of ramen and coffee and a slight hint of strawberry shortcake, smelled of vanilla and popcorn and a weird mix of all sorts of things, and Tsukishima gave in, let himself fall to Kuroo.

Outside, the sky grew lighter and lighter, and the sun started to rise.

 

=

 

His phone had frozen with the sheer amount of calls that had been pouring in all night.

“I,” his voice was thick as he spoke, turning to look at Kuroo. “I have to go. Back to Miyagi.”

Kuroo was buried within a bed of pillows. His hair seemed more ruffled than usual, and he lifted a hand to touch the side of Tsukishima’s face.

When he spoke, his voice was laden with sadness. “I want you to stay.”

The words _but you can’t_ were unspoken.

 

_end._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> well. yeah. there it is.
> 
> my first kurotsukki/haikyuu!! fic. i hope it was satisfactory. i'm sorry for the very poorly researched fic. 
> 
> (if it helps, you can simply pretend they are wandering through some random city in some alternate universe).


End file.
